


A little Gift

by Ihai



Category: Starfighter (Comic)
Genre: Gay Sex, M/M, Sex Toys, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 08:41:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11756163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ihai/pseuds/Ihai
Summary: Cain is working late the past couple days because he is ordered to train new cadets for the fighter division. Abel has to get up early everytime and work in the Navigator's office to calculate important data for the upcoming mission. The result: The two of them haven't seen each other for quite some time and Abel is getting pretty lonely all on his own. How can they solve that problem?





	A little Gift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My sexy Co-Pilot](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+sexy+Co-Pilot).



Beep beep. 

Cain wiped the sweat off his forehead. „Ok, short intermission! Everyone drink some water before we continue the training!“, he said. Usually he wouldn't go easy on the new fighter cadets but in this case... He leaned against the wall and took a deep breath. His lips curled into a nearly invisible smile. Abel just messaged him via their little mobile contact devices. He knew it could only be his Navigator because he was the only one who would mesage him at a time like this.   
He grabbed his device and scanned over the little text message. 

// Done for today. Feeling loney. I am missing you and your lips... // 

Cain raised his eyebrow. Abel was so cute when he was getting romantic like that. 

Beep beep. A second message came in. 

// … and maybe something else // 

„That needy little bastard!“, Cain grinned to himself. 

He looked at the time and sighed out. The training had just begun and he would be working there for another 3 hours minimum. After that he would even have to write a report about today's training results. Oh he hated this shitty paper work. Why did he have to write about how useless and weak these new cadets were?! Why did he actually have to train these walking jokes?! 

The black haired man started to type an answer. 

// Sorry princess! I have to work late tonight. Can't take care of you and your ass, even if I want to so bad right now! // 

Cain pressed the send button and took a sip of water out of his bottle. He raised his voice and said: „Ok you wimps! Get ready! Break is over!“. 

Beep beep. 

// Too bad :( I will have to take care of myself then... // 

The sudden thought of his Navigator jerking off made Cain's spine tingle. „Fuck! Why is he so damn hot?!“, he said to himself. He wanted nothing more but to grab a hold of Abel's cute little ass and fuck him senseless. But obviously that was no option right now. 

„Erm, Sir?“, one of the cadets managed to get out as he and his comrades waited for the training to continue. 

Cain glanced at the speaker with a drop-dead expression. The cadet's face turned pale immidiately.

„Did you just speak up without my permission?!“, Cain said snarling at him. 

The cated took one step back: „No, Sir! I mean... Yes, Sir! I am sorry, Sir!“. He stuttered and cold sweat collected on his forehead. 

Cain narrowed his eyes and grinned mean: „Fine, thank you for volunteering! You and I will demonstrate the next attack move to your comrades. Step forward!“. 

\--- --- --- 

Abel yawned and rubbed his eyes. He was working for 8 hours straight now. Only a small coffee break to get his mind off the calculating data. His overall mood wasn't too good. He wanted to see Cain. He wanted to kiss him. Feel his touch. Hear his voice. Jerking off yesterday didn't really help much. It just wasn't the same. 

„Hey Abel! You should really take a break! You still have to work for at least 2 hours, so please, just take another cup of coffee or something ok?“, Keeler smiled at him. 

„Huh? Oh thank you, Keeler! I will!“, Abel nodded and got off of his chair. He walked into the small office kitchen and prepared his baverage.   
The white haired Navigator looked at his watch. „Cain must be leaving for the training session very soon...“, Abel sighed a little disappointed. The worst thing about this whole situation was, that they didn't know when this workload would end and when they could finally spend an evening together. 

Beep beep. 

// Hey babe! I left something for you in our room so that you won't feel that lonely tonight. // 

Abel frowned a little. What could Cain possibly leave in their room? A photo? No way! Cain wouldn't be that lovey-dovey. Maybe one of his shirts? Abel started to type a reply. 

// Thank you! What is it? I am curious! // 

Beep beep. 

// You will see princess! I am off now. See ya! // 

See ya... Abel wished that would actually be true. He was so exhausted from work that he was usually sleeping like a rock when Cain returned late at night. And Cain was actually very concerned to not wake him up when he would join their bed. 

Abel returned to his desk and worked eagerly so he could finish his tasks as quickly as possible. He was so curious about what Cain left for him. No matter what it was, Abel was sure he would be glad to have it. 

\--- --- --- 

A few hours later Abel returned to the room he'd shared with Cain for the past couple of weeks. He walked past their improvised bed and found a little written note lying on his pillow. 

„First, take a shower! But don't you dare to touch yourself just yet!“, Abel read out loud. He blushed a little. He felt a sweet wave of warmth rise in his stomach as he read the last part of Cain's note.   
It was hard for him to admit, but he actually liked this bossy attitude and the fact that Cain was somehow controlling him even though he wasn't there. 

The Navigator decided to follow this instruction and went straight to the bathroom. In the shower there was another written note waiting for him. It said: 

„Now relax princess! And when you are done, reach for the top shelf over our bed“ 

Curiosity almost killed him as his eyes scanned over the message. He wanted to check what was on the top shelf right now, but he didn't want to disobey either to ruin Cain's little game. So he decided to follow the instructions. 

He turned on the hot water and stepped under the soft wet stream. His muscles relaxed and the warmth felt really comforting. The tempation to touch himself was already strong right now since this little game excited Abel so much. But he stayed strong and just cleaned his body quickly to finally move on to the next step of Cain's note. There certainly was a reason why Cain didn't want him to touch himself right now. 

Abel stepped out of the shower. He felt a lot more relaxed but by now he was way to excited to wait any longer. Quickly he grabbed a towel and dried himself as much as necessary to avoid dripping water all over their room.

He wrapped the towel around his waist and walked over to their room. Without further hesitation the white haired man walked over to the top shelf and reached for what was lying there. He was a little too small to see it completely, but he spotted the hint of a small package on top of him. Abel took the secret Cain left for him and sat down on their bed. It was a little box wrapped in dark grey paper. It had another written note on it. 

Abel removed the note and read what Cain scribbled on it: 

„Use this just like I would do with you!“. 

The Navigator felt a little nervous as he looked at the little wrapped box that was resting on his lap. Apparently it wasn't one of Cain's Shirts...   
He unwrapped the package and opened the box. A few electric sparks ran down Abel's spine as he saw what Cain left for him. 

„What the – ?!“, Abel cupped his hand around it, „ … that's a vibrator I suppose?!“ He wasn't entirely sure since he had never used any kind of toys before, but the thing in his hand looked suspiciously like it was used for personal pleasuring. It was black and had a satin surface. Touching it felt really good. Abel bit his bottom lip and his cheeks flushed red. Where did Cain get such a thing from?!

Cain ordered him to use it like he would do with him. And that order actually made him pretty horny. He wished so bad for Cain to be here and take him. But since that was no option right now, that would probably be the most he could get of his fighter. At least he was getting sexual with him somehow. In one way or another...? 

But before he would enjoy his little gift, Abel decided to send a little thank you message. He reached for his mobile device and started typing: 

// Got it! I will use it now and I will be intense... Just like you would // 

He smirked a little and sent it off. He was sure the thought about him using his toy right now would drive his fighter insane. 

In the box there was also a small tube of lubricant. Abel took it out of the box and carefully spread the cold liquid over the toy. He laid down on his back, took a deep breath to relax and removed the towel off his hips. Slowly he started touching himself. 

Soft moans escaped his throat as he wrapped his hand around his member and gently stroked it up and down. Within seconds he was rockhard and dripping, eager to finally experience what Cain left for him. 

Carefully he turned the vibrator on. A quiet buzzing filled the silence. „Ah! That's intense!“, Abel moaned in surprise as he felt the strong movements vibe through his palm. How was he supposed to endure this up his ass without instantly cuming?! 

Beep beep. A message from Cain just popped up. 

// Good girl! Shove it in deep and cum for me! // 

As he read these words, Abel almost lost it. He was so turned on right now, he really didn't know if he could last longer than two seconds.   
He decided to turn off the vibrator again and use it like this first so he would have some time to adjust to it. 

The Navigator spread his legs and put the toy next to his entrance. Thanks to the lubricant it went in without any resistance. 

„Nhh!“, Abel closed his eyes and concentrated on this new and pleasuringly uncomfortable feeling inside of him. Since the toy went in so quickly, he had to move it slowly to avoid any pain. He tried to relax and think of Cain taking him as he carefully started to move his toy inside him. 

„Hahhh... this feels so... good oh!“, he moaned as he continued to pleasure himself with it. Slowly Abel began to intensify his movements until he felt completely adjusted and stretched around the vibrator. This already felt so hot, but he wanted to experience what it was like to turn the vibrator on.   
Without further hesitation he switched it on. The sudden wave of pleasure hit him and spread through his entire body. Abel twitched under this completely new sensation. His member was throbbing hard as a result.

„Ahh shit!“, the white haired man gasped for air. This was definitely an overwhelming feeling. Abel felt the heat rise in his hips. He was sure he wouldn't last much longer so he grabbed his throbbing erection and pumped it a few times before he reached his climax. 

\--- --- --- 

Cain looked at his watch. It was just before midnight. He was finally done with his report and headed towards his room. Luckily he was able to take a shower at the training rooms so he was already refreshed and ready for bed. The black haired man yawned as he walked down the corridor. He wondered if Abel followed his instructions. Cain was pretty sure his Navigator did though because he knew how curious the white haired man was when it came to sex and pleasure. 

Cain entered their room. As his eyes spotted the white haired man sleeping on their bed, he started smirking. Abel was curled up on Cain's side of the bed still being naked. The little black vibrator was still resting close to him. 

„I see he made proper use of it!“, the fighter whispered to himself and walked over to their bed. He pulled off his shirt and crawled over to his sleeping teammate. He knew Abel had to get up early to work tomorrow but he just couldn't hold back. Seeing the white haired man lying there all naked with a sex toy next to him was just too much to handle. 

Cain wrapped his arm around Abel from behind and snuggled up to him. He started placing kisses onto Abel's neck. 

„Hnnn... Cain?!“, the Navigator murmured as he woke up. „Yes Princess it's me!“, the fighter replied while running his hands all over Abel's bare skin. „What time is it? Do I need to get up already?“, Abel asked still drowsy. „Shhh! Just shut up and let me fuck you, ok?!“, Cain grinned and caressed Abel's nape with his tongue. 

The Navigator felt a hot shiver run down his back as Cain's words slowly started seducing him. „Nhhh... Cain...!“, he whispered and let his body melt into his teammate's hands. Abel gently pressed his butt against Cain's crotch. 

The black haired man grinned: „So needy! You still want me after using my little toy?!“. He let his hands run down towards Abel's hips, grabbed them and pulled them closer to his body.   
„Hnn... Yes, please!“, Abel whispered.   
„Hmm? Louder sweetheart, I can't hear what you want!“  
„Ah, please! Cain, make me yours! I want to feel you!“, the navigator moaned.   
„Good boy!“, Cain purred and started placing kisses onto Abel's back. Hearing his Navigator being all submissive to him turned Cain on even more. 

He spread Abel's legs with his left hand and stemmed his knee between them so Abel was forced to keep them spread open. Slowly Cain let his hand run down towards the Navigator's entrance. „Oh, seems like it's still widened down there, huh?!“, Cain asked. Abel blushed red and nodded in return. „I am curious what you look like when this thing is filling up your sweet little ass!“, the fighter breathed into Abel's ear. „Wh- What?!“, Abel managed to stutter but it was too late. Cain already grabbed the still lubricated toy and shoved it inside him.   
„Ahhh!“, Abel gasped for air as he felt the cold hard object.   
„Interesting, seems like you are enjoying yourself!“, Cain spread Abel's legs even wider, „Let me see how you react to this –!“   
„Cain wait!“, Abel tried to stop him but his fighter already switched the toy on.   
„Hnnn!“ 

Abel started twitching and winding his pale body under Cain's grip but there was no use to it.   
„Wait for what, princess?“, Cain asked in a sweet voice, „You'll take the pleasure if I give it to you, got it?!“.   
These words almost drove Abel insane. Electric sparks flickered through his spine as the strong vibrations and Cain's hands continued to pleasure him. 

„Ahhh! Cain, please! I am – hnn!“, Abel moaned out loud as he couldn't hold back any longer. He clawed his nails into Cain's arms and reached his climax. 

„Already?!“, Cain asked a little surprised as his Navigator sank into his arms, „ seems like you are really eager for my litte gift, aren't you?!“. 

Abel nodded and reached for the vibrator to pull it out when Cain suddenly grabbed his wrist and pinned it over his head.   
„Ah, ah! I didn't allow you to pull it out just yet! Be a good boy and keep it in for me a little longer!“  
Abel looked at his fighter a little desperately: „But, Cain ahh! Please! It's too much!“. 

Cain pressed his lips onto Abel's mouth to shut him up, completely ignoring what Abel just said. The white haired man struggled as the toy kept teasing his insides. Cain playfully sucked at Abel's lips and tongue and slowly the Navigator relaxed. He melted into the kiss and softly moaned against Cain's mouth. 

This turned the black haired man on so damn much! He broke the kiss and watched his Navigator twitch and arch his back.   
„Hnnn... Cain, please! Take it out, I... I need you!“, Abel begged. 

The fighter put his face close to Abel's ears and asked: „What do you need?“. 

„Nhh... I need you inside me! I need you to fuck me, please!“, Abel specified his needs while his memeber was already throbbing hot again. 

Cain lifted himself up on his knees and grinned: „Alright, how could I turn you down when you beg for this so hard?!“. He grabbed the end of the toy and pulled it out painfully slow. Abel clawed into the sheets and sighed out in relief as the vibrator finally stopped teasing him. Yet he felt so empty, he despreately needed something else filling him up. 

Abel turned around on all fours and spread his legs wide. Cain bit his bottom lip: „What a gorgeous view!“ He placed himself behind Abel and grabbed his hips. His Navigator willingly moved his back towards Cain.  
„Good boy!“, the fighter laughed and pushed himself into Abel roughly. He was so turned on by now, he just wanted to fuck his little Navigator until he collapsed. 

„Yes, ahh!“, Abel screamed as Cain hit his booty just right.   
„Feels better than my toy, huh?!“, the fighter grinned and kept pounding into his teammate.   
„Hnn! So much better, ah! Don't stop, please!“, Abel moaned out loud.   
„Don't worry princess, I won't!“, Cain smirked and pushed into Abel even harder. 

Pleasure filled up Abel's body and he completely lost himself as Cain fucked him. Finally he fucked him after so many lonely nights. Cain's member felt so incredibly good and harder than usual as he hit Abel's still sensitive insides over and over again. 

With every thrust pleasure built up between Abel's hips. He couldn't help it but he was directly being fucked to his third orgasm. 

„Gahh! Cain, ahh! Feels so good!“, he moaned and pressed his ass against the fighter.   
„Hnn! Yes, your pussy feels so good Abel!“, Cain breathed into his ear and thrusted into him even harder.   
Abel's body was completely melting into Cain's hands and after a few more thrusts he climaxed with a loud gasp. 

Cain pulled his hips towards him even closer and a few seconds later he reached his orgasm aswell. 

Both of them broke down on the bed all sweaty and breathing heavily. After a short moment Abel turned around and snuggled up on Cain's chest. 

„That... was so incredible! Thank you“, the white haired man whispered and closed his eyes.   
Cain wrapped his arm around Abel and smirked: „Just to clarify: The only things that will ever enter your ass is this vibrator or me, understood?!“.   
Abel chuckled and placed a kiss onto Cain's chest: „Don't worry! There is nothing else I want inside me! Ever!“.


End file.
